pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin:Timeloop/July 1 Path CACA
"Maybe I should bring it back with the bulborb," you say. At the Onion, you and your team return with the ten 5-pellets, the dead Bulborb, and the red crystal. After the initial shock of the 5-pellets, they pay you 100 Pikkoins, more than you have ever earned! Scarlet approaches you. You get nervous, what should you say? "I've heard what happened. After the mutant Bulborb and the huge Posy patch, I think you more than deserve the rest of the day off." "Thanks," you say rather weakly. She walks away, and you enter the Onion. You don't have much to do, so you turn on the radio. ----- Scientists baffled! Unknown mutant Bulborb recovered during scouting mission earlier today. Images will be available in tomorrow morning's newspaper. Also recovered was an equally enigmatic crystal of some sort, which will also be shown in the paper tomorrow. The head scientist has this to say: "This is quite the momentous occasion. We have evidence pointing to the Bulborb specimin having been afflicted with a taint of some sort. The crystal recovered also has some of the taint, and may have been the cause of the affliction. A report of both objects will be sent to all involved before the evening ends, and will be shown on the papers tomorrow." As you can hear, the Bulborb has been afflicted with a taint. Is this the first sign of the apocalyps? More will be revealed in the morning. ----- You didn't take the apocalyps thing too seriously, that channel claimed that at least twice a week. Almost on cue, two letters and a package came through the mail. The first letter was from Floor 28, and contained two documents. ----- REPORT OF UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT recovered 7/1/xx 12:33, now known as Object CRI -001 Initial appearance told is it was simply a beaten and battered Bulborb, but the more we observed the less we thought that was the case. The fluid surrounding the body appears to be blood, but with a higher solid count, making it darker and thicker. Upon removal, we got to see the actual organism. The physiology bears resemblance to the common Red Bulborb, but the spots seem to have replaced with glands that excrete the blood-like substance. This may be a defence mechanism, as the Guard noted that it is "hard to grip." The missing skin seems to be the result of injury, perhaps from predators thinking it was weakened. It did not appear bothered by it, though. The DNA is identical to that of the Red Bulborb, but with a foreign insertion, perhaps an intentional mutation was performed by an unknown being. The scientists have taken the liberty of calling it the "Bloody Bulborb" ----- ----- REPORT OF UNIDENTIFIED OBJECT recovered 7/1/xx 12:34, now known as Object CRI -002 The crystal was covered in the same blood-like substance that coated the Bloody Bulborb. Upon removal, the object was identified with the chemical formula BlO2. We have taken the liberty of calling the new element "Crimtane" and the ore "Bloodite." It should be noted that prolonged contact with the bloodite can cause symptoms similar to zombification. ----- That got you nervous. Zombification? You are suddenly glad you didn't pocket it. You see the other letter, and find it was from Scarlet. ----- Dear Chrim - Carry this in emergencies. I found it while harvesting the field you found. Don't shake it! -Scarlet ----- Opening the box, you find a Bomb-rock. You decide to keep it around. You look at the clock. 19:55 It's a little early, but you decided to go to bed. Choices Click to see what happens and see your score.